


Hands

by mcicioni



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: Vin thinks about Chris's hands.
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies - this was meant to be a drabble, then a double drabble, and now it's over 200 words, but I couldn't think of any more words I wanted to cut.

Sometimes, when he is alone – standing guard, or at night – Vin thinks about Chris’s hands.

Slim, long-fingered, with deceptively slender wrists, they are skilled at holding reins, flattening opponents, handling firearms. Vin recalls how firmly they grip the stock of a Winchester, how assertively they are thrust into his gunbelt, and how gracefully they curl around a cigar.

He wonders what it would feel like if those long fingers were to cup his face, or stroke the back of his neck, or slowly move down his body, take hold of him and pleasure him with competent, measured strokes.

He also wonders what it would be like if his own large farmer’s hands were to get hold of Chris, stroke the hair on his forearms, curve around his waist, squeeze his muscular backside, and show him what pleasure is. Because Chris is a loner, not interested in either women or men, pleasure probably a foreign notion to him.

 _Keep wonderin,_ he tells himself. Chris wears an invisible suit of armour, he’s as untouchable as the ancient knights in the books his Swedish grandmother had brought along to the new country. 

_Stop daydreamin._ He can’t. If they both get out of this alive, he’ll do his best to find the crack in that suit of armour.


End file.
